ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic: Squads
is a Japanese-American strategy video game, being based on the series. It is developed by and published by , being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 2020. Synopsis A war has been happening in Mobius and now you get to help end the war on either side. Characters Main *'Custom Character' (voiced by Nolan North if male and Jessica DiCicco if female) - the game's protagonist who can be either an ally to the Freedom Fighters or part of the Eggman Empire. Freedom Fighters *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - the self-proclaimed fastest thing alive and the leader of the Freedom Fighters who fights against the evil forces led by Eggman. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Sonic's sidekick/best friend and the Freedom Fighters' second-in-command, being the brains of the trio as well. *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - the Guardian of the Master Emerald who aids Sonic and Tails to fight multiple menaces, being the strongest of the trio. Eggman Empire *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a mad scientist who serves as the leader of the Eggman Empire aiming for the takeover of Mobius. **'Orbot and Cubot' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell, respectively) - Eggman's idiotic henchbots who assist him in his schemes. *'Dr. Julian Snively' (voiced by Billy West) - Eggman's nephew, head scientist and second-in-command who helps him with his plans of conquest of Mobius. Supporting *'Orion the Crow' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - a sly crow who helps the Custom Character to be a skilled warrior by teaching several attack and defense moves. If male, he hecomes the Custom Character's best friend, while if female, he becomes her love interest. *'Nebula the Raven' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - a scientific raven who assists the Custom Character to be an expert in the science of gadgeteering and TBD. If female, she hecomes the Custom Character's best friend, while if male, she becomes his love interest. * Freedom Fighters *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a caring and brave member of the Fighters who has a crush on Sonic and gives him support and help to fight any kind of menace heading after them. *'Princess Sally Acorn' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - the beautiful and kinda intelligent Princess of Mobius who, like Amy, is in love with Sonic and helps him to face anyone who tries to eliminate them. *'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Amy's cute and mischievous sidekick who helps the Fighters with their problems by joining them in their adventures and quests. **'Cheese the Chao' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - Cream's pet chao who follows and helps her whenever she goes. *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Sally's intelligent sidekick who provides the Fighters with her technology and nanite manipulation skills, as well as helping them in their fights. *'Antoine D'Coolette' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Bunnie Rabbot' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Rotor the Walrus' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Sticks the Badger' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Prof. Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD **'Espio the Chameleon' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Julie-Su the Echidna' (vocied by Danica McKellar) - TBD **'Charmy Bee' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Saffron Bee' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Tikal the Echidna' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Vanilla the Rabbit' (also voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD Eggman Empire *'Metal Sonic' (voiced by John Paul Karliak) - a ruthless robotic clone of Sonic designed and created by Eggman to outmatch him and expand the influence of his creator's empire. *'Lisa the Face Paint' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - a rather girly Face Paint who was assigned to help the Eggman Empire with TBD, despite being more interested on being a famous TBD. *'Clove the Pronghorn' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a calm and reasonable Egg Boss who seems a bit less arrogant than her boss and prefers to handle her enemies pacifically rather than resort to violence. **'Cassia the Pronghorn' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - Clove's immature and sarcastic partially cyberized younger sister with who helps out her sister, being occasionally annoyed by her overprotection. *'Thunderbolt the Chinchilla' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a ruthless and sadistic Egg Boss extremely loyal to Eggman who helps him to achieve his conquest, being constantly mocked due to her short size. *'Phage' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a computer virus who TBD. * * Neutral *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD **'Rouge the Bat' (voiced by Tara Platt) - TBD **'E-123 Omega' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Silver the Hedgehog' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD **'Blaze the Cat' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD **'Marine the Raccoon' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD *'Mina Mongoose' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Honey the Cat' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Relic the Pika' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD * Antagonists *'Regina Ferrum/The Iron Queen' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - TBD *'Scourge the Hedgehog' (voiced by Seth Green) - an insane evil doppelgänger of Sonic from an altenate dimension who aims for chaos and TBD. **'Fiona Fox' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a traitorous vixen who is alligned with Scourge in order to be TBD. *'Mammoth Mogul' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - a powerful mob boss who TBD. * Classes *Warmonger *Strategist *Techno-Mage Missions See /Missions. Gameplay Spin-off See Underground Conquest. Trivia *Like Sonic Forces, the main character is customizable. *The video game uses the Sonic: Beyond Mobius voice cast. * Category:Video games Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas